Loveless mishap
by Shezu
Summary: This is a Genesis Sephiroth one-shot, no yaoi, for HealingGarden. What happens when Sephiroth gets tired of Genesis' constent quoting of Loveless? Find out. .


**This is a one-shot for HealingGarden because she had a bad weekend. I hope this is too your liking, HealingGarden. ^.^**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis quoted. He was sitting across for Sephiroth in one of the two leather chairs in front of his desk. Sephiroth was sitting in his office chair behind his desk doing paperwork. He had piles of files and reports he still needed to fill out. He had been working two hours already and he still had more paperwork he needed to finish than the paperwork he'd already finished. Genesis had already finished his paperwork and had chosen to come over to Sephiroth's office. He'd already read "Loveless" out loud fourteen times, now starting on his fifteenth. He wore a teasing smirk on his face as he continued to read. Sephiroth kept his eyes on his work his grip on his pen continued to tighten, annoyed. The general kept his eyes on his work, but he was trying hard not to steal the stupid book from the man in front of him and burn it.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis continued. Sephiroth tried to bury himself in his work to tune Genesis out but it didn't help much. Sephiroth found himself quoting the book along with him in his head, to his annoyance. He moved the paper he had finished reading and signing to the out box next to him.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is-" Genesis was interrupted, to Sephiroth's relief, when the door was opened. Angeal stepped in.

"Genesis." Angeal said, turning to the man in red after nodding to Sephiroth in greeting. Genesis looked up at Angeal.

"President Shinra wants to talk to you." Angeal said. Genesis arched an eyebrow in question. Angeal sighed.

"I don't know what he wants. He just told me to get you." He said. Genesis sighed and nodded. It was probably more paperwork or explaining a report. Genesis stood, setting "Loveless" on Sephiroth's desk and left with Angeal. Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief and went back to his work, happy at the quiet.

* * *

Fifteen minutes ticked by and Sephiroth had already finished half of the stack of paperwork. Genesis still wasn't back, which made Sephiroth plenty happy. However, that book, sitting neatly on his desk, was taunting him. Sephiroth looked up from his paper and stared at the book. How many times he had thought of torching that book or ditching it into river. Sephiroth shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. He tried to concentrate on the paper in front of him but he still saw the book out of the corner of his eye. It was taunting him, like it wanted to meet its end. Sephiroth looked back up at the book, a mischievous smirk crossing his lips. He put down his pen and stood. He walked around his desk and looked down at the little book. He calmly picked up the book and walked out the door.

* * *

Genesis walked down to the hallway to Sephiroth's office. His business with the President took longer than he thought but he was happy to be out of there. He was almost in some hot water but he'd managed. He turned at Sephiroth's door and walked through it without knocking. Genesis frowned when he noticed that Sephiroth wasn't there. His confused frown turned to a displeased one when he noticed that his book was gone as well. Looking around the office a moment but it was clear that Sephiroth wasn't there. Turning around, he walked back out the hallway and took off in some random direction, hoping to run into Sephiroth, or someone who had seen him.

Sephiroth walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Not really caring where he was going, he just wanted to give Genesis a good scare to pay him back for the intrusion and distraction. Walking into the noisy room, he was almost immediately greeted by the hyper puppy of a SOLDIER.

"Hey general Sephiroth! What are you doing here? I thought you had paperwork to do." Zack said, walking with Sephiroth as he walked towards one of the empty tables. Sephiroth set "Loveless" on the table and looked up at Zack, smirking. Zack sat down across from Sephiroth and stared, wide eyed, at the book. He looked up at the general, still wide eyed.

"That's not-" Zack could finished the sentence. He opened and closed his mouth but no more words formed. He looked like a fish out of water. Sephiroth's smirk turned more mischievous than before and nodded. Zack's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" Zack gasped. Sephiroth felt amused at the fact that he'd surprised the young man so much with this one action. Before Sephiroth could confirm his actions, there was a loud bang as the doors of the cafeteria swung open violently. Both SOLDIER looked up at the door to see the steaming poet standing in the door way. Sephiroth smirked while Zack coward away from the door, as far as he could without leaving his chair. Genesis spotted the two of them and his book on the table. Still steaming, Genesis made his way towards the two SOLDIERs. Sephiroth grabbed the book and stood from his seat, walking toward Genesis.

"Give it back, Sephiroth." Genesis said when the two of them met in the middle of the room. He held out his hand for the general to return "Loveless" to him. Sephiroth's smirk stayed were it was and he shook his head.

"I don't think so, Rhapsodos." Sephiroth said coolly, tapping the book's spine against his shoulder. Genesis let out a low growl and made a grab for the book. Sephiroth calmly side stepped. Genesis stumbled forward a little. He turned on his heels and lunged at Sephiroth. Again, he side stepped the attack, making Genesis fall forward. He landed on the table that was behind Sephiroth, spilling the half full trays on the floor. Genesis pushed himself off the table and turned back to Sephiroth. The general snickered at the man in front of him. The front of Genesis' coat was covered in, what had to be, sloppy joe and some pudding on his forehead and nose. Genesis growled and lunged at the man again. This time, Sephiroth was too slow. Genesis clipped him and made him run into a woman carrying her tray, which was full. Soda fell on top his head, staining his long silver hair a darker color. Some of the other foods got caught in his hair but most of the rest got dumped down his back. Sephiroth glared at the girl for a moment, who coward and slunk back a little. He turned to Genesis, who was snickering at him now. Sephiroth gave him a death glare for a moment before it turned to a mischievous smirk. Dangling "Loveless" in front of Genesis, he chuckled. Genesis glared at Sephiroth before lunging for the book again. With a quick movement, Sephiroth side stepped the attack, sending Genesis into the girl that had already lost her lunch. The girl squeaked as Genesis fell against her and made them both fall to the ground, bringing the new tray she'd gotten from one of her partners onto the both of them, staining the back of Genesis' coat with more food. Genesis pulled himself off of the girl and helped her up as well, muttering a quick apology before turning back to the silver haired man. He faced the man, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sephiroth." Genesis growled lowly. Sephiroth continued to smirk at the man.

"Genesis." He countered coolly. Genesis growl and moved to lunge at him again but was stopped when he heard a "Psst" sound. Both men stopped and stared wide eyed at each other at the feeling of something sticky being sprayed on them. Sephiroth and Genesis turned to the source of the sticky substance. The girl who'd been knocked over had one hand on her hip while the other held an opened soda can. She scowled at the two of them and they glared back. She walked up to Sephiroth and held out her hand. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the girl, who shorter than him by a few inches so he had to look down at her.

"Give me the book, first class Sephiroth." The girl said, speaking formally. Sephiroth raised both eyebrows at her and Genesis scoffed.

"And if I say no?" Sephiroth asked coolly. The girl smirked. She put her hands on her hips again and smirked herself.

"My name Gwenifer. I was just appointed as Lazard's new partner and have the power to make you live a living hell." She said, a smile on her face. Genesis and Sephiroth stared at her wide eyed, like two little kids who'd been caught doing something they weren't suppose to. Sephiroth placed the book in her hands. She smiled and nodded. She looked at the two of them and smiled, far too innocent.

"Go get cleaned up and I'll see you in my office. You too are in quite a bit of trouble." With that, she turned to leave. Genesis stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My book please?" Genesis said, holding out his hand. The woman smiled again. Instead of putting the book in his hands, she grabbed his wrist and, in a quick, flawless, movement, she flipped him onto his back. Standing over him, she smiled.

"You can get this back when you think about what you've done." She said and with that, she left, taking the book with her. Genesis and Sephiroth looked at each other with wide eyes.

_Maybe I should have left that blasted book on my desk._ Sephiroth thought as he helped the sticky and smelly Genesis to his feet.

**

* * *

**

I'm not sure how good this is, I'm not that good at funny things, I think, but I hope you like it. ^.^

**Ja ne.**


End file.
